<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Pollen by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788412">Sex Pollen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Greenhouse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Smut, a little plot, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a greenhouse with no magic and a suspicious but enticing flower, Neville must help Hermione out of a tricky situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Pollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/gifts">Lunamionny</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#TeamEros #LF2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This is written for Fairest of the Rare’s Love Fest 2020! As a gift for Lunamionny! Her prompt was any lightening era couple with any situation haha so when given full creative liberties, you get Nevmione sex pollen greenhouse smut lol hope you enjoy! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TRIGGER WARNING: This piece of work is based on the Sex Pollen trope and could be considered slightly dubious consent. I have tried my best to make the consent clear but depending on your stance on such things (similar to love potion) this may be considered triggering for you. Please read only to your comfort level. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too bleeding hot. Far too bleeding hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an absolutely brutal summer, it seemed that September was intent to hold tight to the last vestiges of heat. A light breeze wafted through the propped open door as he poked and prodded the fledgling plants in their pots. Soon enough this bed of knotgrass would be ready for transfer to the grounds, just needed to gain a little more stock and their blooms to come in and the fledgling mandrakes were really coming along quite nicely, they should be ready for the first years course in a few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Neville groaned at the sweat dripping down his back, his shirt clinging to his stomach. Once he was done watering the Nightshade and Baneberry, he’d make it back out to the Quidditch pitch where hopefully he could breathe again. Patting down his body, he whipped his head around in search of his wand. Cursing as he remembered he’d left it in his bag just outside the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Neville!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice echoed through the glass enclosure and Neville remembered the door. “Hermione! Watch the—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door clanged shut as she came into view. Her curls were wild, tumbling over her shoulders and the thin straps of her pale blue sundress. As she combed her way through the aisles of plants, Neville could feel his heartbeat escalate, slamming painfully against his ribs with each step she took. She’d always been pretty, only a fool would think otherwise, even when her hair had been decidedly larger and her teeth a little too big for her face. Even then she had such kindness in her toffee-coloured eyes and a genuine smile that seemed like she was hiding a secret. And now, some eight years later, she was the most beautiful witch Neville Longbottom had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, it’s hot in here,” she groaned, finally rounding the row of flutterby bushes and setting her sights on him. “Here’s your book, must have slipped out of your bag. I found it outside just lying in the dirt.” Her nose wrinkled as though the action was somehow offensive to her. “We were thinking of heading to Hogsmeade if you want to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the knot tangled in his throat, Neville took a step forward and lifted the book from her grasp. “I didn’t drop it; it was keeping the door open,” he said simply while she poked at a long-stemmed ivory flower that was nestling into her palm with a contented purr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, pushing past him as she began fanning herself with own hand. “Surely, you had something else to use than a book, Neville. Books should be respected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was hot. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time, Hermione, but the book was on hand and the door locks from the outside. My wand is just outside, could you—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reeled on him, eyes wide and round, and her skin flushed from the heat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neville, I don’t have my wand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t have your wand? Why on earth would you be without your wand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows fell low over her eyes, chin tilting to one side. “Well, you don’t have yours either, now do you? I just came to grab you because we were going to head into Hogsmeade. My bag is with the boys… Merlin, is it always so bloody hot in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling under his breath, Neville rushed to the door, trying in vain to rattle it open, knowing it was a lost cause. “It’s locked magically from the outside. I don’t…” he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was at his side, arms lifted as she tied her riotous curls into a misshapen knot at the crown of her head. “There must be a way to get it open. Why on earth would you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lock the greenhouse? Someone going to steal a…” she trailed off, turning to wave wildly at a long row of soil with hopeful little sprouts just beginning to rise. “Whatever this is.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, that’s Niffler’s fancy and it’s incredibly rare. Second of all, there are loads of reasons! Some of these plants are exotic and only grown under very specific conditions, you know. I’ve been helping Professor Sprout with them since they were seedlings and—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned, tilting her face to the ceiling. “How are we going to get out here, Neville?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hermione turned back towards him, her gaze fell from his eyes, making a slow trek down his neck and t-shirt that was now nearing translucent with his sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Childhood had been cruel to Neville Longbottom—in more ways than one—but puberty had seen it fit to make up for all those years of being clumsy and awkward and horribly terrible with talking to witches. While he was certainly far from the most confident of Gryffindors, he was aware enough of what his newfound muscles and height had affect on others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to wait it out,” he said, a blush blossoming on his cheeks as her gaze lingered longer still before finally snapping up to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A curl stuck to her temple and the lovely flush of her skin was intoxicating. “Wait it out?” A whimper squeaked from her as she worried her bottom lip. “It’s really bleeding hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, covering his face with his palms for a brief moment before pushing his anxiety aside. “But you said you were with Harry and Ron, they’ll come looking for you. Won’t be long…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worry etched in her dainty features didn’t wane but she turned to lean against one of the tables, her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. “Right, won’t be long…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were wrong. It most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be long. It was now nearing thirty minutes and Neville could scarcely think. There was a jug of freshwater they’d been passing between them but the heat was maddening—</span>
  <em>
    <span>suffocating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a low growl, Neville gave up and peeled his white t-shirt off his body, flinging it on the dirt-packed floor. He avoided looking at Hermione, who was now seeing his chest for the first time, probably ever, but even though he couldn’t see her, he could feel the weight of her stare. He tightened his abdominals just to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just talk?” she offered. “We’re going to go crazy just sitting here thinking of the heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning, he found her fussing with the hem of her dress and when the gentle slope of her cleavage came into view he quickly looked back away. “What should we talk about?” he asked in a low, almost husky voice that didn’t sound all familiar on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounded stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about the plants,” she breathed, picking up a broadleaf and fanning herself with it. “Which one is your favorite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wincing, a laugh bubbled forward and he turned to her again. “I don’t know I have a favorite. Do you have a favorite book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lopsided smile bent her lips as she swallowed a laugh. “Fair point.” Dropping the leaf, she began walking, poking at the different potted plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville couldn’t help but allow his gaze to travel to the perfect curve of her bum and long, tanned legs, still kissed by the summer sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a lecher and guilt twisted in his belly as he blinked away from where she stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this one smells divine—what it is?” Her voice had turned velvety, almost entranced, and when he ventured a look back, she was bent far over one of the tables lining the wall, her nose stuck in a crimson flower sprouting from a black stem. A moan came from the corner where she stood, her nose buried deeply in its petals, her bum wiggling in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Tentatively, he took a single step towards her. Then another. She still hadn’t stopped smelling the plant and when he reached her, gently tapping her shoulder, she gasped and jumped away from it. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pupils were blown wide, the lovely shade of chocolate barely visible. With each breath, her chest heaved with deliberate pants as she gaped at him. He poked at the plant and, staying away from it’s petals as he fumbled for the card stuck in it’s soil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aestus Cupidious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aestus Cupidious…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he repeated if for nothing else than his own benefit as he mulled over the name. Latin roots, cupidious he’d not heard before but aestus… There was a plant used to imitate the warmth of a fire, Aestium, known for its heat. But when it’s soft fragrant scent wafted towards him and his cock twitched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knew.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choking on nothing more than air, Neville reared away from her. “How much did you smell of that plant, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands began roaming over her curves, fingers curling in the fabric of her dress as if trying to stop herself from all-out molesting her own body.“Oh my gods, Neville—something is wrong. I’m so hot…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, his eyes widened almost to the point of bulging from his skull as he walked swiftly away from her. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon, it’s been nearly three-quarters of an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moan floated through the air, slamming into him; he nearly buckled from the beauty of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not hot like that. Neville, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His jaw fell open as he turned slowly towards her. She was shifting—</span>
  <em>
    <span>squirming</span>
  </em>
  <span>—rubbing her thighs together as her head fell back. “Neville, I need your help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’ve gone mad. I can’t! </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined, her hands now running over her sweat-soaked skin. “Neville… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I swear to you I am of full mind and sound body but I need help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver inched over his skin despite the sweltering heat. It’s not to say he hadn’t thought about it; of course he had. Had thought of such things many times, but he was absolutely not about to shag the girl based on the fact that she’d been sex pollened. No. “Absolutely not. Hermione, I could never…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But, being the aforementioned lecher he was, his words died on his tongue as her hands came up, massaging her breasts, the strap of her dress now hanging loose over her shoulder as she moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can—“ He panicked. “I can leave you alone. Privacy and then you can just… you know…take care of it.” Gesturing towards the apex of her thighs, his cock stiffened painfully in his trousers. Merlin, maybe he could do with a bit of relief himself… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” A feral growl escaped her as her hand began sliding up her thigh. He darted for the back corner and collapsed in on himself like a dying star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock was going to explode. He’d never been more sure of a single thing in his life. Not that he could hear much other than some breathy pants but his imagination had gone and run away from him and he palmed his erection through his trousers, groaning at the nowhere near enough relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every inch of his skin glistened, his muscles pulled taut as he restrained from running back and taking his childhood crush in his arms and shagging her senseless. It wouldn’t be right. Wouldn’t be proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville…” Her whine pierced through his precarious focus and his eyes snapped open. She was there just a handful of steps away, straps still loose and her sundress sticking to her thighs. “Please, I can’t—I tried. I, I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His resolve was weakened with every step she took and too soon she was looming over where he sat. Widening her stance, Hermione lowering herself on his lap and he had no fight left in him. Large palms resting on her thighs, she rocked gently onto him, a soft gasp as she felt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching his eyes shut, his head fell back and hit the wall behind him. “Tell me you’re not totally fucking drugged and I’m taking advantage of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville?” His name was barely a squeak and he peeked at her through slitted lids. “I’m me. I’m Hermione but I’m really, really in pain. It aches and I’m burning up and I need you. Will you please help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, he nodded once and she seemed to sag in relief, her hands falling on top of his and then guiding them up her torso until he was cupping her chest. They shared a pleasured groan and she rocked forward once more, grinding onto his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hermione—“ His words were swallowed as she slanted her mouth over hers, her tongue demanding immediate entry. Despite having a reputation for being somewhat chaste, the witch could kiss. She was hungry and demanding, searching and tasting as their hands explored each other for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands slipped between them as she yanked on the button of his trousers and he lifted his hips with her still straddling him to wiggle his cock free. Rucking up the hem of her skirt, she settled over him, her slick knickers gliding over him back and forth until he felt nearly as delirious as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have my wand for the contraception spell…” He lamented, guilt racking through him at the realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the potion.” Her lips trailed over his stubbled jaw, down his neck and whatever had been holding him back until this point snapped. That was all he needed to hear; he was a man possessed as he ripped the side of her knickers and freed her heat to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted up, positioning herself over his tip as he yanked at the top of her dress, baring her breasts to the humid air so his lips could latch onto her, laving long strokes of his tongue over her pebbled nipple. The tang of sweat on her skin did little to discourage him and in a single fluid movement, she sank onto him, pulling a long moan from somewhere deep in his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” The word was barely a hiss as she made small, sharp rotations on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muttered thanks tumbled from her lips as she lifted again, dropping onto him again and again. Once he could think well enough to move, he began meeting her thrust for thrust, her heat fluttering around his cock as they met in a frenzy of open-mouthed kisses and hard grips of flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is what I needed, my Gods, you feel so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thank you, thank you, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me,” he growled, feeling an impending release deep in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come…” Her fingers drifted between them, working furiously against her clit as she crested, her body stiffening and stilting on top of him. He was desperate for more, wanting to milk the last of her orgasm as his fingers dug into the juncture of her hips and he rocked her back and forth. “Nev—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Neville.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin, his name on her lips, while she was lost in rapture, was enough to shatter him and when she had softened in his arms, boneless from her orgasm, he hugged her tighter, lifting her off his lap as he maneuvered them to their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a frenzy, he turned her, bending her over the Herbology table littered with potted plants and pruning shears and drove into her again. Her back arched, slender fingers begging for purchase on the hard surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” she pleaded, pushing back into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping his hips harder, the only sounds in the greenhouse where their sweat-slicked bodies slapping together, he sought his release with a few final thrusts, just as her own walls quickened and she spilled into another orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final vestiges of pleasure surged in his skin as he slipped from inside her, pressing kisses along her shoulder blades and up the side of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fussed with their clothing, and she turned, her fingers tracing the lines of his abdomen, brushing over the smattering of trim chest hair that had sprouted in the past year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I feel much better,” she said, a shy smile playing on her lips. “I’m really quite embarrassed, truthfully, but I can’t thank you enough for helping me. That plant should be banned and not kept where students might get it.” A blush crept up her slender neck and she quickly averted her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you see there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reason for locked greenhouses,” he said, a laugh chasing the words as he tilted her jaw back up to his.  “However, I might send you a bouquet every day if this is the outcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrinkling her nose, she batted playfully at him and fussed with the loose fabric of her skirt. “You know, you could just ask me on a date and we could shag like normal people and not like rutting animals in heat in this godforsaken greenhouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking his chin, he nodded once, hiding a smile. “That’s not a half-bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! What in the hell has taken you so long!” Ron’s shouting could be heard from the far side of the door and both of their heads snapped in the direction. “Oi! What are you lot doing in here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing for the door, they’d both not taken into account their swollen lips and Hermione’s sex rused hair, certainly not Neville’s bare chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron’s brow furrowed as he took them in. “What were you two—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Ronald!” Hermione said, sticking her tongue out and stomping past him and out of the greenhouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville paused to pick up his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his body as he snuck by Ron’s intent glare with a chagrined frown. “Pardon me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You coming, Neville?” Hermione had paused just a few steps away, the cool summer breeze lifting her partially soddened curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, reaching down for his bag and grinning back at her. It seemed his eighth year may just be the best year yet. “Coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed some of this silliness! Would love to know your thoughts :D</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>